


I Loved You Even Still

by AkiAkabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crime, Drama, Heathers AU, Karma gives me major JD vibes and vice versa, M/M, Mention of suicide/Inference of suicide, Romance, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAkabane/pseuds/AkiAkabane
Summary: It's Nagisa's senior year at Kunugigaoka High School, but it's not as nice as he thought it would be. Fed up with the way he's treated, he goes to the Heaths, the most popular boys in school, for help. What happens when they actually agree to make him popular and when a certain red head steps into the picture and starts taking away the people that hurt Nagisa? Inspired by Heathers.~♡
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has seen Heathers, you should know how the characters are. That being said, I apologize in advance for how I had to make the assclass characters behave xD
> 
> I tried to mesh how they are with the characters they're portraying from Heathers, buttt they're really ooc so read at your own risk.

Hundreds of bustling kids flooded the halls of Kunugigaoka High School. Nagisa Shiota, having gotten to school earlier than some of the rest, sat on the polished, white steps while writing in his diary. It was the first day of senior year and Nagisa wanted nothing more than for the year to come to an end as soon as possible so that he could get away from the school and everyone in it. He remembered how innocent and sweet his classmates were, but looking around at them now he could only ask himself ‘what happened?’ 

He guessed that it was because they had gotten bigger over time, and with that they’ve developed into disgusting horrors that roam the school halls. He got up from his place on the steps and started walking down the snowy white hallway. He kept his head low and did his best not to bump into anyone. There were insults polluting the air and it burned Nagisa’s ears. He kept walking, ignoring the futile words thrown at undeserving victims. To put it lightly, life seemed like hell to Nagisa and his peers, but he knew that life could be something more; something beautiful. He prayed for things to get better and for his classmates to change themselves for the better. He believed that there was good in everyone; he knew that if they could manage that then life really could be something beautiful.

Nagisa continued to walk down the hallway until someone fell in front of him. Two boys walked away from the fallen boy, chuckling. It was evident that they shoved the boy and Nagisa, being the kind hearted person he is, approached said boy.

“Hey, are you okay…?” he asked as he reached down to pick up one of the books the boy had dropped. The boy looked up at Nagisa and snatched the book from his hands, a scowl on his face.

“I don’t need your help! Get away from me!” he shouted, picking up the remainder of the books and papers he dropped.

Nagisa’s shoulders slumped as he walked away from the boy, his gaze downcast. He didn’t notice Maehara walking towards him until they suddenly collided with each other. Nagisa stumbled back while Maehara only looked down at him with disgust.

“Watch where you’re going!” he said before walking away.

Great; that’s just what he needed on the first day. He wasn’t even halfway through the day and he felt as though he made two enemies, but if Nagisa was being honest, were any of them even friends to begin with? Everyone just had a group that they fit into; it didn’t necessarily mean that they liked each other. 

Walking aimlessly throughout the halls wasn’t ideal for Nagisa. He had tons of time to kill before class actually started, but he didn’t have a clue what to do. It’s like he was looking for something, but he didn’t know exactly what. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and screamed, jolting a bit as he did so. He turned around to face the person who tapped him and sighed in relief.

“Hey Kayano! What’s up?”

“I was wondering if I could come over to your place after school. It’s been forever,” she smiled as she remembered the last time she had been over Nagisa's house. Nagisa and Kayano are childhood best friends and used to spend every moment they could with each other. During their time in Junior High, grades became extremely important to them and they drifted apart, putting studying over each other. 

“Yeah, sure. I’d love to catch up,” he said, smiling sheepishly. Kayano was the only person he knew that hadn’t changed for the worst and he was honestly grateful.

“Look at that, she’s as flat as a brick!~” teased Yuma as he walked past the two.

“They’ll grow!” she fumed, blushing madly. “I’ll see you later, Nagisa,” she said before running off into the crowd.

He watched her retreating figure disappear and once she was gone, he had noticed just how alone he was. He stayed where he was in fear of running into any more trouble. He looked around at the people wreaking havoc on the school and it’s students. The people around him were internally questioning why they were the way they were, but did nothing to change it. 

“Oh, look!” one person cried as they turned their attention to the end of the hallway.

Jaws dropped and everyone’s attention was focused on the end of the hallway. Before Nagisa could question what he was looking for, three boys emerged from around the corner: Asano Gakushu, Teppei Araki, and Ren Sakakibara. They were the Heaths as everyone called them, the most popular boys in the school. Everyone looked up to and admired them and because of that, they were never bothered. They existed without having to face the student body's nasty side. Deep down, Nagisa wished that he were more like them. They walked past him and disappeared into the crowd.

“Guess I should get going too…” he muttered as he walked off. The hallways started to clear out and soon, there was no one to be seen. Since the bell hasn't rung yet, Nagisa thought he had time to go to the bathroom so he did just that. When he walked in, he saw two of the Heaths standing in front of the last stall. He did his best not to make eye contact and walked into the first stall. Not long after he had gone into the stall, the third Heath came out of the third stall.

“As I was saying, I agreed to go on a date with Ritsu this weekend. In return, she’s promised to purposefully fail the upcoming test. That’s one person out of our way,” said Araki.

“Excellent. Ren, I suggest you do the same to a girl whose eye you caught,” Asano said with a satisfied smile. Ren nodded as Ms. Jelavić walked in, unbothered by it being the men’s restroom.

“What are you brats doing in here?! Class has started!”

“We were going over some notes while we waited for Araki to finish,” explained Asano.

“I don’t wanna hear it! You all get detention!” 

Nagisa got out his little notebook and quickly wrote up a fake hall pass for all of them. When he finished, he stepped out of the stall and handed Ms. Jelavić the paper.

“W-We actually got a hall pass before coming in here Ms. Jelabitch,” Nagisa explained as Ms. Jelavić read over the note.

“It’s Jelavić not Jelabitch!” she sighed, handing the note back to Nagisa. “Just hurry up and get to class,” she said as she left the bathroom.

Ren walked over to Nagisa’s then snatched the note out of his hands and gave it to Asano. He quickly read it over before his violet eyes flicked up at Nagisa.

“You couldn’t have written this...this is an exceptional forgery.”

“W-Well I did...I’m Nagisa Shiota-”

“I didn’t ask,” snapped Asano.

“Um...could I maybe sit with you guys at lunch? Only once and you can even pretend I’m not there. Then maybe people will opt to leave me alone…” Nagisa said sheepishly as the Heaths stared him down. After a while, they started to chuckle and Nagisa wanted to curl up and die right where he stood. Asano was the first to stop chuckling.

“You could be useful with that skill of yours....” Asano mused.

“Hey, what’s the deal? Are you a chick?” inquired Akari.

“N-No!” Nagisa defended, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

“Could’ve fooled me~” cooed Ren.

“Settle down you two!” demanded Asano. He turned to Nagisa, “You can be around us for more than a measly day,” commented Asano. He wanted to take advantage of Nagisa’s skill and what better way to do that than to let him hang out with them? 

“Great!” Nagisa smiled as he turned to leave the bathroom. The Heaths exchanged glances before following him out.

They walked into class together and when they did, every single head turned in their direction. Nagisa didn’t know how to feel about all the eyes on him, but he was sure some good was going to come out of it. The class started to whisper amongst themselves as Nagisa and the Heaths walked in and took their seats. The teacher seemed to overlook their brief interruption then continued on with class.

○○○

It’s been three weeks since Nagisa joined the Heaths and he was pretty happy with the outcome. The people who once pushed him around now looked up to him and it felt great. Nagisa turned around, hearing a familiar voice.

“Asano needs to see you. Now,” stated Araki.

“Oh, alright,” he said as he followed Araki over to Asano who was standing in the middle of the cafeteria.

“Ah, Shiota. I need you to write something so I suggest you pull out a pen. Make this in Maehara’s handwriting and address it to Kayano,” he demanded as Nagisa pulled out his little notebook and a pen. He started to write as Asano told him to make it an invitation to Maehara’s party. On the note he also had to state that in return for being invited to said party that she had to purposefully fail the next test. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach; Kayano was the only one that he could truly call a friend and he didn’t feel right doing this to her. He finished writing the note then looked up at Asano.

“L-Let’s maybe not give this to Kayano…” he said sheepishly, folding the note up in hopes that it would be forgotten. Asano glared at the little bluenette.

“Do you have a problem with what I do…?” he spat.

“Not exactly…” Nagisa lied.

“Good,” he said as he picked the note out of Nagisa’s hands. “I’ll have him give this to her himself. That way it’ll be more believable,” he explained as he walked off, the two other Heaths following suit. 

Sighing, Nagisa left the cafeteria and walked out into the hall. Being with the Heaths was beneficial, but when he was forced to do things like that, he wondered if being with them was really worth it. In the end he always told himself that it was and that he needed them. He leaned against the wall and looked around. A boy with blood red hair and a black blazer caught his gaze. He had never seen him before and he didn’t seem to be a part of the many groups at this school. Something inside of Nagisa pushed him off the wall and guided him towards the boy. Said boy looked up from the book he was reading and at Nagisa. The smell of strawberries filled the air along with the feeling of danger.

“Can I help you?” 

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before. Are you new?”

“Your flirting needs work, bluebell.~”

“It’s Nagisa,” he said impassively.

The unknown boy closed his book and stood up, a playful smirk on his face.

“I think I’ll stick with bluebell.~” he cooed before walking away. Even though it was a brief transaction, Nagisa was baffled by him; something about him was different from the rest of the people he knew. Nagisa turned in the direction that the boy walked off in once he heard someone shouting.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Maehara shouted.

“Yeah!” Yuma added.

“Hey, you guys were the ones standing in my way.~” 

“That’s it!” Maehara said as he ran towards the redhead. Said redhead dodged the punch and kicked him in the balls, causing him to fall down. Yuuma sneaked up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders. This didn’t last long because the redhead elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to fall down as well. He watched as Maehara and Yuuma rolled around on the ground, clutching their manhood and stomach respectively. Nagisa watched the scene unfold from where he stood. This boy had just taken down two of the biggest assholes in the school, something Nagisa wouldn’t dare do. He bit his bottom lip, almost piercing the plump pinkness as he contemplated several thoughts swarming in his mind. Just who was this kid?

○○○

The wind roared throughout the night sky, ruffling the tree leaves and sending a cool breeze into the shiny, black limousine that glided along the concrete road and into unknowing darkness. It stopped in front of a 7/11 and not long after, Nagisa emerged from it, Asano’s nagging voice following him. The wind kissed Nagisa’s pale cheek before he walked into the brightly lit convenient store. The door opened smoothly as he walked in, the rubber sole of his shoes squeaking with almost every step along the white tile floor. He looked around for the snacks the Heaths requested as a familiar strawberry scent infiltrated his nostrils. He looked up to find the boy he encountered the other day, casually sipping on a strawberry milk carton.

“Greetings and salutations.~” he cooed

“Hello again,” Nagisa greeted. “What’s your name...?”

“Karma Akabane. Now that that’s out of the way, what are you doing here.~?”

“I came in here to get a few snacks for my friends,” Nagisa said as his phone dinged. Taking the slim rectangular device out of his pocket, he saw that he had gotten a text from Asano. Not even a minute went by before another ding sounded, followed by ten more. Nagisa sighed defeatedly. “Though I don’t really like them…”

Karma chuckled half heartedly. “I don’t like your friends either, especially that strawberry blonde bastard.”

Nagisa giggled. “What are you doing here?” he inquired curiously. He blinked as Karma shoved a strawberry milk carton into his small hands, but he didn’t hesitate when putting the straw up to his lips and sucking away at the sweet strawberry goodness inside.

“You’re full of questions, aren’t ya.~?” he teased. “Well, I like to come hear to lift my spirits with a carton of strawberry milk. It’s all I can do really, I mean, my parents are always away on business and I’m not one to make friends.~”

Nagisa looked at Karma dejectedly, bringing the carton down from his lips. “I-”

“Shiota!” Asano called out, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

Nagisa sighed. “I gotta go…” he quickly paid for the snacks then left, leaving Karma and the comforting strawberry scent that always seemed to follow him.


	2. The Making Of Two Criminals; Two Partners In Crime

The smell of nicotine and liquor was fresh in the air as Nagisa and the Heaths walked into Maehara’s house. It was as if the whole school was crammed inside his house; not a room was empty. Nagisa found it hard to breathe as he made his way around the house. A white cup was shoved into his hands and he didn’t hesitate to bring it up to his lips, downing it. Suddenly, he started to feel extremely dizzy, wobbling as he walked. 

"Hey! Get your disgusting hands off me!" Araki yelled at a drunken Maehara. 

Nagisa was sober enough to want to help Araki instead of stumbling off so he approached the two. Araki was pinned on the brown couch in the back of the room by Maehara. His hands started to wander a little below the belt just when Nagisa stopped next to them. 

"Hey, Maehara, uh, there are a few students in the front yard talking ill of you," Nagisa said sheepishly, trying to stay up on his own two feet. It shouldn't have been too hard considering he only had one drink, but it was a strong one. Either that or Nagisa can't handle his liquor. 

"What?! Those little bastards!" 

Maehara jumped up and ran out of the house. 

"You weren't needed, Shiota," Araki spat as he sat up, dusting himself off. 

With a shrug, Nagisa stumbled off. He wandered into the next room and found Asano and Ren standing in the middle of the room, drinks in hand. Araki came and stood beside them minutes later. Another drink was shoved into Nagisa's hands as he stood there observing the Heaths. His attention shifted to the sight of green pigtails moving swiftly throughout the room. Suddenly, Nagisa started to feel sick and he refused to believe it was because of all the liquor he consumed. He made his way over to the girl. 

"K-Kayano? You actually came?"

"Well, yeah! It's not everyday that Hiroto Maehara invites you to one of his parties," she beamed. "Oh, hey! There he is!" she said before running off. 

Nagisa could only watch in horror as she started a conversation with him. As the conversation progressed, Maehara's face contorted into something akin to confusion. Nagisa could tell that he was holding in a laugh. Before he could even process what was going on, Maehara shoved Kayano into the kitchen table, causing it to fall over. Drinks flew into the air and down onto Kayano, drenching her completely. Her white shirt was covered in an assortment of colors and her hair now most likely smelled heavily of booze. She got up slowly and ran out of the house, tears streaming down her face. 

Nagisa's heart and stomach wrenched. He shouldn't have let this happen. He should've at least told Kayano that the note was fake. He knew how much Kayano liked Maehara. Dropping his empty cup on the floor, he made his way over to Asano and the other two Heaths. 

"Ah, Shiota. How are you enjoying the party?" Asano inquired. 

"I-It's fine, but can we go now?" Nagisa asked sheepishly, holding his stomach. 

"What? No! We'll leave when I say it's time."

"But Asano, I-" he started, clenching his stomach tighter. He groaned as the pain became more immense. Bile rose in his throat until it came out of his mouth. He couldn't stop it as it splattered all over Asano's shirt. Asano's face contorted in rage and disgust as he grabbed Nagisa by his arm and dragged him outside. 

"Ow!" Nagisa cried. "T-That hurts!"

Asano threw him onto the ground and Nagisa turned his body to face him. 

"You idiot! I brought you here! I made you one of us! And you get your disgusting bodily fluids all over me!" he shouted, veins popping out of his neck. "And I've had it…Monday will be the worst day of your miserable life, I assure you that…" he spat, turning on his heel and walking back into the house. Nagisa sat there a moment longer. What just happened? One minute everything was fine and the next he's on the ground getting yelled at by none other than Asano. 

"That's just great…" he muttered bitterly as he got up and started walking. A little vomit had just cost him his newfound popularity and what’s worse is that the Heaths were going to make school more hell than it was before. He walked down the dimly lit street for a while contemplating what he should do. He contemplated not going back to school, but that wouldn’t be in his best interest. Nagisa was so lost in thought that he ended up lost. He didn’t know where he was as he continued to walk on the brightly lit street. 

He noticed the houses around him and he immediately felt out of place. They were huge and luxurious; Nagisa didn’t even think he’d ever been on this side of town before. As he kept walking, he could’ve sworn that he saw a figure with red hair retreat into one of the houses. He stopped in the middle of the street, the feeling of losing himself invading. He might’ve emptied his stomach all over Asano, but the effects of the liquor didn’t go away. Nagisa felt daring and lustful; Karma intrigued him more than anything and for some reason all Nagisa wanted at this moment was Karma. Life was going to become hell come Monday so why not do something daring?

Nagisa took off in the direction of Karma’s house then ran into the backyard. It was deathly quiet around the house so Nagisa assumed that everyone was asleep. Locating the tree in the backyard closest to what Nagisa guessed was Karma’s room, he started climbing it. The tree had low branches that gave easy access to the higher branches so climbing it wasn’t a problem for Nagisa. When he reached the top, he carefully reached for the window and slowly slid it open. He crawled into the pitch black room, careful not to trip over the books that were sprawled out on the floor. The moon's glow shone into the room, enough for Nagisa to locate Karma’s red hair peeking out from beneath his covers.

Smirking, Nagisa approached Karma’s figure and climbed on top of it. Karma groaned and squirmed under Nagisa until he finally opened his eyes. His eyes shifted to Nagisa’s body on top of him and his eyes widened.

“Nagisa? What are you doing in here?”

"Sorry about this.~" 

Before Karma could question what he was sorry for, Nagisa smashed his soft hips onto his. Karma tried to speak, but it was muffled by Nagisa sliding his tongue into his mouth. As Nagisa deepened the kiss, Karma found himself melting into it, wrapping his arms around Nagisa's slim waist and pulling him closer. They pulled apart and tore their clothes off their bodies, giving them time to breathe. 

Not even a whole minute later, Nagisa smashed his lips back onto Karma's. This time, Karma was determined to gain control, but Nagisa prevented that. As they continued, Nagisa grew rough, biting and sucking on Karma's neck and eventually thrusting into him. Karma's moans sounded throughout the room and for once, he was glad that his parents weren't home. He lied there as Nagisa continued to thrust into him, wincing slightly; Nagisa showed no mercy. He was pretty convinced that his bed was going to break. He looked up at Nagisa's flushed face that matched his own. Nagisa seemed different than anyone he's ever met before. Nobody's ever shown him interest so much that they felt the need to break into his room. He knew that he was going to enjoy his time with Nagisa and he vowed silently that he would get rid of anything that threatened Nagisa's happiness.

○○○

The white rays of the sun shone into Karma’s room and onto Nagisa’s face, causing him to stir. Groaning, he covered his face with his tiny forearm before attempting to open his eyes. Nagisa could barely make out the sound of his phone going off in his pants pocket on the floor as he groggily sat up. Karma was peacefully asleep at his side, safe from the sun’s bright rays. Nagisa reached down and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened it. He missed a call from his mother, but he shrugged it off, jumping up from the plush bed and putting his clothes on in a hurry. The faint rustling of his clothes managed to grab Karma’s attention, waking him up from his slumber. He turned towards Nagisa, a quizzical look etched onto his features.

“Going so soon~?” he teased.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure Asano has a hangover from last night,” explained Nagisa as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Karma sighed, nodding his head. After their session last night when they were cuddled up next to each other, bodies flushed together, Nagisa told him about the events at the party leading up to Asano’s declaration. It made his blood boil and hearing that Nagisa was willing to go to him in his time of need only irritated him further. Karma shuffled out of bed and threw his clothes on from the previous day as well. Nagisa walked out of the room, but before he did Karma grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Nagisa kissed back with more passion before planting his hand on Karma’s chest and pulling away. He shot Karma a smile before leaving, Karma following behind him.

○○○

"Alright, he's asleep in his room and his dad's away on business," Nagisa explained to Karma while entering Asano's kitchen.

Opening the cabinets, Nagisa grabbed a black mug and set it on the white marble counter. As Nagisa was busy making something to get rid of Asano's hangover, Karma was busy rummaging throughout Asano's cabinets. Smirking, Karma grabbed a bottle of drain cleaner out of one of the cabinets and turned to Nagisa.

“You could always give him this.~” Karma suggested, opening the drain cleaner.

Nagisa grabbed a few things from the refrigerator and walked back over to him, shoving him in the arm lightly.

“Are you kidding? He’d die,” Nagisa stated bluntly. Karma said nothing as he stared at Nagisa, smirking as if that’s what he wanted to happen. Rolling his eyes, he started to pour what he took from the refrigerator into the black mug as Karma grabbed a matching mug out of the cabinet and poured the drain cleaner into it.

“Karma…”

“Hm~? I’m not gonna give it to him.~” he assured, setting the mug onto the counter next to the one Nagisa prepared. “It’s just a joke.~”

“You’re an idiot,” Nagisa chuckled before Karma leaned down and kissed Nagisa. He closed his eyes and kissed back, his hand wandering to the counter to grab his mug. Nagisa ended up grabbing the mug filled with drain cleaner as they broke apart. Karma noticed, but pressed his lips together, grabbing the other mug and following Nagisa to Asano’s room.

Asano was sitting up in his bed when they got there. It was as if he felt their presence in his house and he was waiting for whoever it was to make their way to him.

“Oh, it’s you Shiota,” he glanced over at Karma. “What’s he doing here…?”

“I heard you weren’t feeling well so I decided to tag along.~ I also made you this~” he stepped forward, holding out the mug to Asano. 

“I don’t trust anything you’d give to me,” Asano spat as he stood up and walked over to Nagisa. He took the mug that Nagisa had in his hands and took a sip. Nagisa watched as Asano’s eyes widened. He lowered the mug from his lips, letting it slip from his fingers. It fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Asano staggered forward, clenching his throat and clawing at it. It was evident that he couldn’t breathe. Nagisa could only watch in horror as Asano fell face first into the glass table that resided at the foot of his bed, that too shattering. Karma bent down and grabbed Asano’s wrist, checking for a pulse.

“He’s dead,” Karma said softly, standing again. Nagisa fell to his knees, staring at Asano’s fallen figure.

“What did I do…?”


	3. Receiving Comfort in the Devils Arms

Karma wasted no time in finding a piece of paper and a pen for Nagisa to write with. Nagisa was calmer than you'd expect anyone to be in this situation. He stared at Asano's dead body, feeling remorse and guilt build up inside him, yet he couldn't bring himself to shed any tears for the fallen boy. The paper and pen were shoved into his hands. 

"Come on now, Nagi. I need you to think about something he'd write down for a suicide note," Karma explained cautiously, eyeing Nagisa. 

"N-No! I can't!" he sputtered. 

"It's either that or we get caught!"

"Fine, fine!" Nagisa left the room and went back into the kitchen, setting the paper on the counter. Karma followed him. It didn't take long for him to make up his mind on what to write. He had known Asano for a little while now and he was pretty sure that he knew him better than the next person. 

When he was done writing the note, he walked back into Asano's bedroom and carefully placed the note on his nightstand. 

"I'm sorry…" Nagisa muttered once he was standing in the doorway. He took one last look at Asano's body before leaving the room and the whole house entirely.

○○○

By lunchtime that day, Asano's body along with the suicide note were found. Principle Gakuho Asano was suggested that classes be cancelled for the rest of the day. You'd think that he'd be more concerned or broken over the news of his son's death, but he remained emotionless. The mask doesn't fall, not for his own son or for anyone.

"Classes will resume as normal. Do I make myself clear?" he asked in a stern voice. 

Ms. Jelavić stood up abruptly, slamming her hands on the desk in front of her as her chair scooted loudly along the wooden floor. 

"These brats are going through more than we as teachers...and principal," she said motioning to Gakuho, "initially thought. You might not care, but I for one want to hear what they have to say about the manner."

Without another word, she stormed out of the room, her heels clicking with every step. 

'I was always expected to be this perfect person; the perfect student. Exceptional grades, ranked at the top of my class, Student Council president, and a role model above all else. Everyone wished to be me without knowing the true weight that I carried on my shoulders, without knowing how I truly faltered without showing it.'

The words from Asano's suicide note echoed through her head. She might act like she doesn't care about her students half the time, but she honestly did care about what they were feeling. 

She walked back into the classroom and all eyes we're on her. She walked over to her desk and sat on it, letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Alright, talk," she demanded. 

Everyone exchanged glances and to their surprise, Karma was the one to break the silence. 

"Who would've known that first place-kun was so distressed~?" he chuckles, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. 

"No jokes!" yelled Ms. Jelavić. 

"I didn't know Asano personally, b-but I never imagined he'd…" Yada trailed off, trying not to cry. 

"Oh, come on. I saw this coming a mile away," Nakamura deadpanned.

Irina looked around at all her students and observed them carefully. Her blue irises landed on Nagisa and she raised an eyebrow. 

"Why so quiet, kid?" she asked him and suddenly all eyes were on him, including Karma's intense golden ones. 

"I-I uh…I'm just lost in thought…I feel like Asano was truly happy, and seeing as though he had so many admirers, maybe he thought that it was best that he took his life, so that they too could have a chance at the same happiness he had…" Nagisa trailed off, hoping what he said made the slightest bit of sense to everybody else. Karma silently nodded. 

"Odd theory…" Irina commented. 

"Though it could be true!" Sugino exclaimed. 

"Maybe I'll get a shot at that happiness, and all the babes too!" Okajima drooled, earning glares from all the girls in the room. If looks could kill then he'd be dead. 

Before anyone could add to the conversation, it was announced that they would get the rest of the day off. Within minutes, everyone was packed and ready to go. 

Gakuho couldn't play the emotionless father all day. That would make him look suspicious and uncaring. The least he could do was let the children go home from the day and recuperate from the loss of their classmate.

○○○

Karma invited Nagisa over to his house, so Nagisa went home with Karma, hand in hand. When they got there, Asano's death was all over the news. Araki and Ren were seen giving tearful speeches about how he could never be replaced and how he was the best friend that they could ever ask for. Nagisa knew for a fact that they were lying.

"Turn it off," Nagisa requested softly and Karma obliged, turning off the tv and setting the remote on the arm of the couch. 

Nagisa took that moment to look around Karma's living room. He could tell that Karma's house was much bigger than this. The current room he was in was even bigger than it had to be. He wondered just who his parents were and where their minds were at. Who would leave their child in such a massive house all by themself? 

"I should get going," Nagisa said as he stood up. Karma's hand fell beside him after having his arm around Nagisa's shoulders. "My mother wants me home in an hour," he explained, walking towards the door. 

Once he was done putting his shoes back on, he grabbed the collar of Karma's shirt and pulled him towards him for a kiss. It was short and sweet. They both craved more, but Nagisa, having control over his urges, walked out the front door and headed home.

○○○

Nagisa plopped down on his bed and sighed. Asano’s funeral was nothing but nerve racking to be at. He almost swears that Asano’s ghost is haunting him, whispering in his ear at the worst times. But now, he finally would get to relax after the day he had. He was still surprisingly chill about the whole situation. Just then his phone started ringing. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Nagisa. You picked up."

"Yeah…? What's up Ren?" Nagisa asked suspiciously. 

"I need you to get over here now."

"What? I don't even-"

"I'll send you my location," he cut off. "Just get here."

"Fine…" Nagisa sighed, hanging up. 

By the time he left his house, Ren's location had been sent to him.

○○○

"He should be around here somewhere…" Nagisa muttered as he walked into the woods, following the dirt path.

"Ah, Nagisa!" Ren called out in the distance. As soon as Nagisa made eye contact with him, he took off running towards him. 

"Hey! What-" he started to question until Isogai and Marhara came into view with Araki tagging along beside them. Ren grabbed his arm and roughly threw him at them as Araki walked to Ren's side. 

"Urgh…what the hell?!" Nagisa growled as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

"Well, you see, we told these two that you'd fulfill their wants and desires.~ Won't you, Nagisa~?" Ren cooed. 

"What?! No! Do it yourselves!" 

"I'm afraid we have better things to do," Araki chuckled as they ran off. 

Nagisa sighed and looked back at Isogai and Maehara. 

"Look guys, I'm not-"

"I'm hard for you, Nagisa.~" he heard Maehara moan. A look of disgust took over his face and he backed away. 

"Where are you going~? Come on.~ Let's have some fun.~" Isogai suggested, inching closer to Nagisa. 

Nagisa refused to entertain this any further and took off running. Isogai and Maehara attempted to follow him, but not without stumbling on their own two feet. Nagisa thanked their apparent drunkenness as he fled the woods and ran back to the safety of his home.

○○○

The next day, Nagisa walked into school just like any normal day. He wasn't in a particularly sour mood because of yesterday's events, but that all changed when he turned the corner and found Akari and Ren walking down the hallway, talking and chuckling amongst themselves. Karma spotted Nagisa wandering around and decided to follow him, unbeknownst to Nagisa.

Nagisa walked toward them and it was only when he stood on his tippy toes and tapped Ren on his shoulder that they stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Ah, Nagisa," Ren acknowledged. 

"Don't "Ah, Nagisa" me. What the hell was last night?! I expect an apology for that mess," Nagisa spat. 

"An apology? Please. Besides, from my understanding, a lot happened between you three last night.~" Araki smirked. 

"What…?" Nagisa asked in disbelief. "Nothing happened!" he defended. 

"What?!" Karma blurted, walking next to Nagisa. He was close enough to them to hear their conversation clearly and what he heard put him on edge, but he wasn't exactly pissed yet. He wanted to know exactly what happened. 

Nagisa felt as if everyone’s eyes were on him now, turning around to look at Karma whose voice he heard yell out in irritation. A tear descended down Nagisa’s cheek. Karma’s eyes widened briefly and there was a pang in his heart. He pulled Nagisa into his embrace, sending glares at Araki and Ren who just cowered in fear and quickly shuffled away.

“Hey, hey.~ What’s wrong with my little bluebell~?” he whispered softly to him, stroking the back of his head.

Nagisa sniffled, shaking his head against Karma’s toned chest. “I wanna go home…” his voice was muffled, but he was still able to be heard.

“I’ll take you,” Karma whispered, pulling away from Nagisa and swinging his arm around his shoulders. It didn’t take them long to walk right out of the school doors, not caring about the subtleness of their departure.


	4. He Said Our Love Was God

Karma took Nagisa home and he refused to go home himself until he was sure that Nagisa was okay. Nagisa assured Karma that he was fine, but Karma wasn’t buying it. He pulled Nagisa onto his lap and wrapped his strong arms around him protectively.

“They made you cry…and that won’t happen again. I assure you,” Karma promised. “You, my little bluebell, are the only thing that’s right in this world.~” he said as he hugged Nagisa closer. 

Nagisa only smiled, not wanting to say anything that could possibly ruin the moment. He frowned as he felt Karma pull away from him. Confused, he looked over at the red head who had grabbed his school bag and started rummaging through it.

“Here it is!~” he pulled a wooden box out of his bag. “Let’s get revenge on those two assholes.~” Karma suggested. Nagisa smiled and nodded, thinking Karma had something harmless in mind.

“Give them a call then and promise them what they want.~”

Nagisa was quick to catch on, grabbing his phone. He proceeded to call Isogai and Maehara and asked them to meet up with him in the same location as yesterday’s events. They agreed to come, given that they were promised what he ran away from the previous day. Nagisa turned to Karma.

“Now what’s in the box?” 

Nagisa’s heart almost stopped when Karma pulled a pistol out of his school bag.

“Whoa, hey! Are you insane?! What’s that doing in your school bag anyway?!” 

“Relax, you look like a frightened kitten.~” Karma opened the box, revealing a bunch of bullets. Nagisa didn’t know if he should run or hear Karma out. “These are Ich Luge bullets.”

“Ich Luge…?”

Karma nodded. “They aren’t designed to kill anybody; they contain a powerful tranquilizer. So, we’ll use them to knock Isogai and Maehara out long enough for it to look like a suicide pact.~”

“They’ll be laughing stocks,” Nagisa chuckled. “Let’s do it!” 

Karma nodded and started to load their guns as Nagisa got to writing the suicide note.

○○○

Nagisa walked throughout the same woods he found himself immersed in the day before. It wasn’t long before he saw Isogai and Maehara’s forms walking toward him.

“So, uh, how’s this going to work?” asked Maehara, looking Nagisa up and down creepily.

“To make this fun, I want you to strip for me.~” Nagisa tried to sound seductive and it must’ve worked because they tore the clothes off of their bodies in no time. 

“Now I want you to rip my clothes off for me.~” Nagisa continued. “Count of three. 1, 2-”

“Three.~” Karma cooed, stepping from behind a tree with one of the guns in hand. He pointed it at Maehara and pulled the trigger, his body falling to the ground causing Nagisa to giggle. Isogai got one look at Karma and started running the other way.

“Ha! The look on their-”

“Stay there, Nagisa, I’ll get him,” Karma said before running off after Isogai. The tone in his voice startled Nagisa a bit. Why’d he sound so serious? It was at that moment that Nagisa noticed the pool of blood forming around Maehara’s head. He stopped breathing and backed away from his body.

“M-Maehara…? W-Wait this wasn’t supposed to happen!” Nagisa cried. 

He fell to his knees, the feeling of the moist dirt and sticks poking at his knees numb to him. 

Karma backed Isogai into a fence and Isogai looked up at Karma fearfully.

“I-I don’t understand! Why are you doing this?!”

Karma lowered his head and chuckled. It sounded so loud to Isogai, but in reality, it was fairly small. When he looked back up at Isogai, a wicked smile was spread across his face.

“You and your buddy back there made my Nagi cry...this is what you deserve.~” he said before shooting him. Nagisa heard the gunshot and almost jumped out of his skin. 

Karma ran back and rejoined Nagisa next to Maehara’s body. Nagisa got up from his spot on the ground and ran towards Karma with tears streaming down his face.

“You lied to me! You lied!” he screamed, balling his tiny fists up and beating on Karma’s muscular chest. Karma only smiled and patted Nagisa’s head, causing him to stop.

“I did this for you my little bluebell.~ Our love is god.~”

○○○

The very next morning, the whole school was informed of Isogai and Maehara’s deaths. Morning classes went on as usual while a small little funeral was set up for the two boys. Nagisa wasn’t able to focus, like everyone around him, but everyone around him didn’t get to witness the death of the two boys.

Even though it felt like days, morning classes flew by and in no time, it was time for the funeral. Nagisa was already seated when Karma came and sat down next to him. He visibly tensed at this and turned the other way with a pout on his face. He could feel Karma’s eyes boring holes into the back of his head, but he tried not to notice it when the ceremony started. By the end of it, the entire school was convinced that Isogai and Maehara were gay and in some sort of secret relationship that they didn’t dare make public for the sake of their reputations.

○○○

“Nagi!” Karma called out to Nagisa as he was walking down the street. He thought he could make it home without interacting with Karma and now that was proving to be more of a challenge than he initially thought.

He had his apartment complex in his sights and quickened his pace. Karma was still desperately calling out behind him, but he tried drowning it out. He got to his door and put his hand on the knob, but as soon as he did, he felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist. He sighed and turned around to face Karma.

“What?” he spat.

“What’s up with you today? Come on...can’t we talk…?”

“I don’t see what it is you want to talk about…” Nagisa said as he walked into his apartment, not caring if Karma followed. He was glad his mother wasn’t home at the moment, he hadn't told her about Karma yet and now he was strongly thinking against it.

“I just want you to talk to me, bluebell…” he said, pouting as he followed Nagisa into his room where they sat on the bed. Nagisa took his hands in his, causing Karma to look at him.

“We’ve killed...once was more than enough...we’re damaging ourselves Karma…” he whispered, holding his head down. “Don’t you want a life with me? A life free from the guilt of what we’ve done? I know what I want…”

Karma took in everything that Nagisa said and it hurt him to think that he was causing pain to Nagisa just like the ones he killed just for that very reason

“I do want a life with you...more than anything…”

"Then no more killing…and no more lying to me," Nagisa looked up at Karma and stared into his golden eyes with determination. 

"Alright. No more," Karma agreed, wrapping his arms around Nagisa. 

Later that night, Nagisa snuck out of his house and went to Karma's. When he got there, he saw an assortment of snacks and movies in the living room. 

Karma smiled. "Where do we begin~?"


	5. The End of a Tainted Life

It’s been a few days since Nagisa and Karma had their little movie night with the promise of being normal teenagers. That, however, didn’t last; Karma still showed signs of immense insanity and Nagisa couldn’t handle it. He broke up with him and kept his distance from Karma. They haven’t crossed each other's paths since that day. His day at school was peaceful despite the whispering he’d heard in the hallways. 

He sighed as he walked into his apartment and he flinched when he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table waiting on him.

“Nagisa? Would you come join me?”

Nagisa was tempted to decline and run straight to his room, but that would only result in a punishment worse than getting stuffed into women’s clothing.

“Of course,” he said, walking over to the table and taking a seat in front of her.

“One of your friends dropped by earlier…” she started slowly. “And he told me that you were planning on killing yourself...Nagisa, is this true? I raised you better than this!” she yelled, the veins popping out of her neck.

“N-No, of course not!” he defended, jumping out of his seat. She stood up along with him and walked to the other side of the table and grabbed his arm. She started walking, forcefully pulling him along. He thought about fighting back, but decided against it. If he did, she might just kill him herself. She opened the door to his room and threw him inside. He winced as he came into contact with the cold, wooden floor.

“Now don’t come out of this room!” she spat before turning on her heel and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Nagisa sighed, picking himself off the floor and dusting himself off. He had to think fast because if he knew anything, he knew that Karma was the one that told his mother that and it was expected that he’d show up and confront him. Quickly grabbing the white sheet off his bed, he ran into his closet and shut the door.

○○○

Karma slowly opened Nagisa’s bedroom window and climbed in, careful as to not tip anything over. He was in an especially good mood, considering that he felt in his heart that Nagisa would take him back.

“Nagisa~ Excuse my poor manners, but I just had to see you~ Where are you hiding~?” he cooed as he looked around, standing in the middle of the room. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket then proceeded to unfold it.

“I cried you know…” he started, his voice getting lower and lower. “You got rid of me like I was nothing...but I don’t blame you. In fact, I blame the school. Which is why I plan to blow it up~”

There was nothing but silence which irritated Karma, but he went on, finally setting his eyes on the closet door to his left.

“Nagisa~ Join me or perish...” he walked over to the closet door and pulled the door open. The first thing he saw was pair of feet floating above the ground. He felt a pang in his heart, but he urged himself to look up at Nagisa’s limp body. He backed away, threatening to fall over something in his shocked state.

“Nagisa why…” he whispered, hearing footsteps coming towards the room. Sending one last glance at Nagisa’s lifeless body, he jumped out of the window and ran towards the school; It wasn’t long before Nagisa’s mother's screams filled the streets.

○○○

Nagisa ran into the school and stopped, trying to catch his breath before he continued. He saw Ms. Jelavić stop in front of him, a look of bewilderment on her face.

“Nagisa?! That Karma kid was telling everybody that you killed yourself!”

“Yeah? Well he lied. Did you see where he went?”

She pointed towards a classroom that was known for being empty. Giving a quick thanks, he ran towards it while she left to go rejoin the rest of the school.

Nagisa bursts into the classroom, causing Karma to whip his head around and look at him.

“Nagisa?!” he seemed astonished. “Guess that noose was a bit too loose, eh? Kinda looked that way.”

Nagisa didn’t respond, instead he ran towards Karma and attempted to grab him, but Karma stepped out of the way.

“I have to do this,” he chuckled.

“No you don’t! Please…” he looked Karma in the eyes while slowly reaching behind him.

“This school corrupted you...and that’s unforgivable in my eyes. Let it burn!”

“No!” Nagisa exclaimed, pulling a dart out of his back pocket and throwing it at Karma’s chest with deadly accuracy. Karma winced in pain as he took the dart out of his chest and threw it to the ground.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than that to stop me.~”

Nagisa smirked. “Oh really.~? That dart was laced with a deadly poison.~ I’d say you only have minutes left to live.~”

Karma didn’t believe him and he was about to respond until his fingers started to go numb. Looking up at Nagisa, he couldn’t find anything deceitful hidden in his features. He hummed, picking up the bomb that he had yet to secure and started leaving the room.

“I’m damaged…” he mumbled, walking towards the exit of the school. “Really damaged…” he continued once he stepped outside, Nagisa following him. They stopped in front of the school then Karma turned to face Nagisa, a sad smile on his face. 

"Step back, love…you're not too far gone. Unlike me…"

Nagisa held his tears back as he took a few steps back, enough to where he felt comfortable. In the next two minutes, the bomb that Karma was holding went off, blowing him up. After it went off, Nagisa shuffled back into the school, refusing to look back. He knew that if he did, he just might cry, wishing that he was standing right beside Karma when the bomb went off. 

"You showed me your crazy side…and I loved you even still, before it consumed you entirely…" he mumbled before collapsing from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story seemed extremely rushed and that might partially be because I began to lose interest in writing this one. The plot was already determined given that I based it off of Heathers (the musical mostly) and I like to have the freedom to decide what happens throughout and how it ends. However, I refused to let this go unfinished.
> 
> Even still, I know that this is a mess compared to Heathers, but I hope whoever read this far enjoyed this and hopefully it didn't ruin Heathers for ya xD I really liked the idea of Karma being/portraying J.D. It seemed pretty fitting. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!~


End file.
